Can you feel the kiss tonight
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Mr Pendanski and the Warden (Louise) really love each other very much, but when they get closer together about hugging and kissing. One night the Warden invites Mr Pendanski in her cabin for dinner and there was love in the air between them.


**Now here's another love song in another Holes fanfiction and once again WardenXPendanski in a parody of "Can you feel the love tonight?" but now the song is called "Can you feel the kiss tonight?" another date with Warden and Mr Pendanski.**

* * *

**Summary:** Mr Pendanski and the Warden (Louise) really love each other very much, but when they get closer together about hugging and kissing. One night the Warden invites Mr Pendanski in her cabin for dinner and there was love in the air between them.

* * *

Mr Pendanski with the boys walked to a new spot in the desert to dig holes, it was a hot day but the cool breeze was blowing today. The boys were digging while he with Stanley and Zero were with him.

"Look Mr Pendanski, we both found two things." Stanley and Zero handed some two gold and nice things "They're really nice right?" Stanley asked just then, the Warden came up and tackled Mr Pendanski to the ground. They both looked into each other's eyes "Louise?" Mr Pendanski asked as Louise got off of Mr Pendanski as she help him up "What are you doing here?"

"Stanley and Zero found these two things in their holes." the Warden turned to Stanley and Zero "Mr Pendanski drive them back to camp." she said in a sexy voice, Mr Sir and the other boys were watching "I'll do that." "Excuse me?" the Warden asked "I will take Stanley and Zero back to camp." Mr Pendanski said, the Warden then smiled "Thank you." she said.

In the evening Stanley, Zero and Mr Sir saw Mr Pendanski and the Warden talking at lunch time "So we've did nice today." Stanley said "Yeah Stanley, we both did amazing outside today." Zero added, then the Warden felt shiver down her spine "Can me and Mr Pendanski be alone right now?" she asked.

"Why?" Stanley and Zero asked "Whatever Mr Pendanski and you have to say, you can say it in front of us." Mr Sir said, Mr Pendanski looked at the Warden, she did not want anyone to be in their space to listen to what is going on. Mr Pendanski sighed "You boys and Mr Sir better go."

Mr Sir was shocked as he, Stanley and Zero left the Warden and Mr Pendanski alone. The Warden how ever was sad on her face "Is something bothering you Lou?" Mr Pendanski asked as the Warden turned to see him "It's just, we have never been outside of camp green lake before. And I just wish we can get out of here or at least hope for a lake like this or somthing." Mr Pendanski patted the Warden's shoulder "It's ok Louise, things will look better soon someday. I just knew it."

"I really like it when I am with you." the Warden said as she hugged Mr Pendanski "I really love it when we are together too." Mr Pendanski and the Warden were hugging. Zero, Stanley and Mr Sir were jealous because the Warden and Mr Pendanski want some time alone.

"Like I tell you Zero, this is crazy." Stanley said "I know right? this is just what the Warden wants, she is in love with Mr Pendanski." Zero added "We are all jealous, because none of us have girlfriends to be with." Mr SIr added "Well, I better get back to work, watch you guys later."

_We can see what's happening._

_What?_

_And they don't have a clue._

_Who?_

_They'll fall in love like they are now, and now we're alone at digging holes._

_Oh._

_They're glowing lights above them, the night is really near. Anything will destroy us all._

The Warden and Mr Pendanski were in her cabin when they have dinner ready for them "Do you like what I made for us?" the Warden asked Mr Pendanski "I know it smell really good."

"It's Chicken, I knew you would like it." the Warden said as she got dressed in her room, Mr Pendanski waited for the Warden to finish getting dress. When she was done, she came out in her pink dress with long sleeves "Do you like my dress?" "I really do Lou." "Excuse me?" the Warden asked as she looked at Mr Pendanski "I love your chicken Louise, it smells amazing." "Thank you so much Mr Pendanski, I really love you to be with me for dinner." the Warden then hugged Mr Pendanski "You're welcome Louise, now let us dig in our dinner."

_Can you feel the kiss tonight? the peace bring everything that glows._

_The night and evening for once, in perfect harmony. With all it's living things._

Once the Warden and Mr Pendanski were finish eating, they were having their drink when they looked at each other, with loving eyes "I love you Louise Walker." Mr Pendanski smiled "I love you too Mr Pendanski." the Warden smiled as Mr Pendanski kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I liked that." she said "I knew you would Lou, no one's hear to see this." Mr Pendanski and the Warden put on slow music as they started to dance.

_So many things to tell her, but how will she know? the truth about my past? impossible, she'll turn away from me._

_He's loving me in this night, but what I am not so sure. WHat is he hiding? something that I can't see but I know who he is inside._

The Warden and Mr Pendanski slow danced in her cabin as they smiled at each other. The Warden looked at him as she and Mr Pendanski pulled each other into a hug as the Warden stepped back, she almost fell backward when Mr Pendanski caught her just in time "You ok Lou?" he asked "I'm alright, my dress that made me almost fall back. But I am ok." she said "I'm glad you're ok, I was very worried about you."

"I am glad you are with me tonight, because I have one thing I want to say to you." the Warden looked into Mr Pendanski's eyes "And what is it you mean Lou?" he asked "I want you to kiss me." she said "What?" he asked then the Warden looked at Mr Pendanski that almost had a dirty look "Excuse me? I said to you to kiss me." she said as Mr Pendanski fought for a moment "I am not sure if I could..." then the Warden cut him off "Shut up and kiss me Mr Pendanski." she growled softly as Mr Pendanski's lips kissed her cheek as they looked at each other "Thank you." she replied.

_Can you feel the kiss tonight, it is what this evening brings._

_The world for once, in perfect harmony with all it's evening glows._

Mr Pendanski hugged the Warden as she walked to her couch "Come here sweetie." she said in a sexy tone as he walked towards his girlfriend "What would you like Louise?" "I would like you to come closer." Mr Pendanski sat beside her on the couch "Is this better for you?" "Excuse me? I want you to come closer." Mr Pendanski was nervous, he wasn't sure what the Warden was planing on doing but he knew that it was going to be pretty. Then Mr Pendanski ran his fingernails through the Warden's hair and smiled.

"I like that." the Warden said as she and Mr Pendanski got up as Mr Pendanski had his hands on her shoulders "You're soft and beautiful." "Thank you, and your kisses are so soft like fluffy pillows on my head." Mr Pendanski smiled "Your eyes are as shinny as the sun beaming on your beautiful face." the Warden fell backwards with Mr Pendanski on top of her on the couch.

_Can you feel, the kiss tonight._

With that, Louise Walker kissed Mr Pendanski's cheek, as he looked down at the Warden as she made a smile on her face.

_You know we known each other since our childhood._

_Look ahead, there's something waiting for you. Love is where they are._

Mr Pendanski got off of the Warden as they both sat up as Mr Pendanski brought the Warden to his chest as the Warden and Mr Pendanski kissed each other, their lips touched each others.

_And if he feels the kiss tonight, in the way she does._

_It's far enough for them to get close to a kiss._

_Kiss is what they, feel the most._

The Warden and Mr Pendanski smiled as they were both so tired that they fell asleep with their clothes on.

The End


End file.
